


Take My Jacket

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Losers Club Campout, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: Mike shares his jacket with Stan during a camp out.





	Take My Jacket

* * *

*

Bill was almost asleep by the fire, hunched over on the log with his chin in his hand and his eyes gazing sleepily into the flames. At his side, Stan nudged his elbow into Bill’s arm, startling him. "Bill, go to bed already. You’re about to fall asleep," Stan said.

"It’s okay, Stan, I can stay awake," Bill shook his head and blinked a few times. And then, he yawned, a great big sleepy yawn and he smacked his lips together.

"Bill, you can go inside and sleep in my bed," Mike told him.

Bill blinked a couple of times, his chin back in his hand. He turned his head and looked with sleepy eyes at Mike. "It’s okay with your mom if I go inside?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, it’s fine. She always leaves the door unlocked if we need to come in. We’ll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Okay, that sounds good," Bill straightened up and stretched his back. He grabbed his blanket and shuffled off towards the house. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight," Stan and Mike called after him.

When Bill has disappeared into the back door of the house, Stan slid down onto the ground from the log to get closer to the fire. "You didn’t want to share our tent with Bill tonight?"

"I thought it would be kind of weird to wake up holding you and find out that he’s spooning me. Probably with morning wood," Mike said as he slid down next to Stan.

After a long harsh winter, the Losers Club was very eager to have their Saturday night camp outs back. They pitched tents and set up a fire, brought blankets and food, played cards — and somewhat discreetly smoke cigarettes — and talked and laughed until their yawns took over the conversations. While they could have gone into the woods somewhere, they preferred to set up their camp on the Hanlon’s property. They had access to the indoor bathroom, a place to sleep in bad surprise weather, and Mrs. Hanlon’s breakfast in the morning.

There were three tents and three log benches placed around a campfire — one for Ben and Beverly, another for Richie and Eddie, and the third was now waiting for Mike and Stan.

The evening had cooled down after a comfortable spring day. And even with a crackling hot campfire, they all knew to dress warm for the evening. They had shown up in jeans and sweatshirts with sneakers. Stan had on this thick grey hoodie with their high school name and mascot face — a bright orange tiger — on the front. Mike was fond of the sweatshirt because he had helped Stan pick it out.

But even so, Mike saw Stan give a little shiver and he chuckled. "Are you cold now? We’re sitting in front of the fire."

Stan let out a sigh, pretending to be annoyed. "Well, I’m _sorry_ that I don’t have this nice fit body to keep myself warm like someone else here does — "

"Yeah, I am kind of fit, aren’t I?" Mike stretched out his arm before Stan and flexed it inside his jacket sleeve.

" — some of us are just _string beans_ ," Stan continued.

"Hey, there’s nothing string bean about you," Mike told him. "You play baseball, you pitch. Your arms have been developing."

"If you say so."

Mike smiled. "But really, are you cold? We’ve got a ton of blankets out here. If you’re tired, we can put the fire out and go in the tent. Or I’ll go kick Bill out of my room and we can go sleep in my bed, make him sleep in the tent."

Stan laughed and shook his head. "No, I’m okay. It’s not that bad. I have a long sleeved shirt and my sweatshirt."

Mike just gave him a look as if he didn’t believe Stan, then reached to his collar to open the snaps all the way down his chest and he shrugged out of his jacket. It was the one that his mother had gotten for him right after Mike joined the team in high school. It had a soft black fabric for the front and back, orange leather sleeves, and the collar, wrists, and waist were black and orange striped. And in orange across the back was HANLON and his number right in the center.

Stan tried to protest when he saw Mike begin to open the jacket. "Mike, I can’t take your jacket. You’ll be cold too."

"It’s okay. I have my dad’s jacket out here to wear," Mike said. He reached to his side and grabbed the other jacket by the extra blankets he had brought out from the closet. It was plaid printed, wool lined, and a bit worn from being older with his father’s name stitched in the collar. " **It’s cold. You should take my jacket**."

With a sigh, Stan accepted the jacket from Mike. He slid it on and closed the snaps up the front, all the way up to the collar. Stan looked to his sweetheart and smiled at him. "Thank you, Mike."

"Of course. Anything for you."

"You know, I was just trying to act like I was cold so you’d just put your arms around me and we could cuddle in front of the fire, because that’s romantic."

"Oh, that’s all you had to say. I can cuddle you if you are _really_ as cold as you say," Mike agreed. He put one arm around Stan’s shoulders and the other over Stan’s stomach to pull his boyfriend nice and snug up against him. Stan curled into Mike easily and tilted his head up to give him a kiss  —

Just as Mike’s belly rumbled between them.

Surprised, Stan pulled back from Mike and looked down between then. He then grinned at Mike and began to tease him. "What was _that_? Are you really still hungry? You ate a whole pack of hot dogs to yourself! How do you even have room for more?"

Mike laughed. "I have no idea! So much for a romantic moment then."

Stan reached for the fire cooker stick. "What’s more romantic than cooking dinner for your sweetheart? Do you want another hot dog, or a marshmallow?"

"Actually I think I want both."

"Ugh! See, that’s gross. I can’t believe Richie got you eating that!" Stan groaned.

But he did make a hot dog marshmallow combo for Mike anyway, tried not to gag as Mike covered it in mustard, and Stan did not complain one bit when Mike gave him a sticky marshmallow kiss afterwards.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ that-weird-girls-blog


End file.
